Going To a Dance Club
by Just Another Hawk
Summary: Nudge and Ella drag Fang, Iggy and Max to a dance club. Much to Max's dismay, Ella and Nudge insist on dressing her up. When they get there, perverted guys hit on Max, and violence breaks out. After MAX. Just Another Dove helped me write this story.
1. Chapter 1:

I yawned and sat up, rubbing my eyes. Once I cleared my vision, I glanced at the clock.

10:00.

THIS HOUR SHOULDN'T EXIST.

Yeah, I got enough sleep, but I was still tired. I was going to go back to sleep when the unmistakable smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon wafted up to my room. Sighing, I got out of bed.

"Do I smell what I think I smell?" I asked as I stepped into the kitchen.

"Yeah, pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I woke up early and thought I would make you guys some breakfast." Iggy replied.

You see, reader, I'm Maximum Ride, the girl with wings on her back. Our flock, includes Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. Oh, and you can't forget Total (Our talking, flying dog. Meh, what can I say. We're special.)!

Currently, we're staying at my mom's house, with my sister, Ella. We've been safe for a long time, but I like settling down. It feels like we can actually relax and get a break from the whole thing.

"Here you go, Max." Iggy said, handing me a plate full of food.

"Thanks, Ig." I sat down and automatically started stuffing my mouth with food. I then proceeded to burp like a trucker. "IGGY, GIVE ME 2 MORE PLATES OR ELSE I WILL BURN YOU ALIVE AND FEED YOUR ASHES TO MY PET LLAMA."

"Greedy, greedy." Iggy muttered as he handed me two more plates, which were probably Nudge and Angel's…

"Looks like someone's starving this morning." Fang whispered in my ear. I jumped.

"WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT? And yes, I'm very hungry today. Oh, AND I THOUGHT WE TALKED ABOUT YOU SNEAKING UP ON ME LIKE THAT." I said turning around to stare straight into Fang's eyes. I saw a smirk on his lips.

"I don't remember agreeing to anything."

"SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO EAT." I'm grumpy in the morning.

"Whatever you say." He leaned in for a kiss (which would probably turn into a make-out session) when Iggy stopped him.

"You guys better not kiss here. This the one of the ONLY places in the house that I would like to stay kissing free." Fang rolled his eyes, and I blushed a little.

"HI MAX, HI FANG, YOU GUYS BETTER NOT START MAKING OUT CAUSE IT'S DISGUSTIN-MMPFH." Ella put a hand over Nudge's mouth as they walked in.

"Hey Max. Sup Fang?"

Ella removed her hand from Nudge's mouth as she went to go kiss Iggy.

"What happened to the no kissing zone?" Fang muttered with his mouth full of bacon.

"Good morning! Did you guys sleep well? But like, not together right? What's for breakfast? Did you cook Iggy? Cause if Max cooked, I'm going to go out to eat breakfast. OMIGOSH, IS THAT BACON? I love bacon! But I'm not sure if I should eat it…Do you guys remember that I'm a vegetarian? Ugh, seeing the hawks eat was disgusting. But I mean, Bacon is so delicious but- Nah, bacon is too delicious, I'll probably just stop being a vege-MMPFH." Ella put her hand over Nudge's mouth, while still kissing Iggy.

"Come on, Nudge. Just sit down and eat." I called to her.

They both came and sat down while digging into their food. Soon Gazzy and Angel came and joined us. I was on my fifth plate. Meh. I'm a big eater. When we were all finished, we talked for a little then Fang, Iggy and I got up to clean the dishes (which is the only thing they trust me to do in the kitchen).

"Hey guys, what do you guys wanna do today? My mom's out somewhere in the middle of nowhere fixing up a two headed pregnant snake, so if we wanna go somewhere, we have to walk."

"I don't know. Maybe we could just stay at home." Fang said.

"Yeah, right. Nudge and Ella probably already planned for us though." Iggy rolled his eyes.

"True, I wonder what we'll be doing. Speaking of, where are Nudge and E-"

"MAX! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASEE!" Nudge and Ella screamed, running into the kitchen.

"Speak of the devil…" I muttered. "What, you guys? This better be important enough for me ALMOST LOOSING THE HEARING IN MY EAR. Important as in a someone died, or something's on fire." I glared at them, covering my ear. "Ow. Ow. Ooowwww."

"Sorry, Max. We were online when we saw that this one club's open on Saturday nights, and we wanted to know if we could all go." Ella explained.

I thought about it. We'd probably end up murdered in a ditch or something.

"No."

"BUT MAAAAAAAAX!" Ella and Nudge both whined at once.

"No. We'll probably all get trashed, and possibly end up in Switzerland." You only make the mistake of going to some random club and ending up in Switzerland once.

"But Maaax!"

"You guys, we're not even old enough."

"But Max, if you're under 21, they give you a red wristband, so the bartenders know to give you like, Sprite or punch or something, so we don't get trunk. And then they have security guards scattered throughout so you don't get like, kidnapped or something and they break up all the fights and stuff."

"No, and that's that." I stared them down with my awesome laser eyes until they melted and sank into the floor. "MWAHAHAHAHA." I shouted.

Just kidding. But that'd be awesome.

Then they dropped their ultimate weapon.

Bambi eyes.

"UGH, FINE, FINE, BUT JUST STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT."

Fang just stared at me with this gaze that just sorta screamed "you idiot. I don't want to end up in Switzerland again." Yeah. He was there too.

"We have to be there at 6, okay?" Ella said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. No go play with your dolls or whatever."

"WE DON'T PLAY WITH DOLLS!" They shouted.

"Whatever. Now go.

Nudge and Ella smiled at each other evilly.

"Hey, and Max, you have to wear a dress!" Nudge yelled in a singsong voice as she ran out the door.

I jumped up.

"WHAT? YOU NEVER MENTIONED THAT! COME BACK HERE!" I heard giggles. "ARGH! YOU GUYS SO OWE ME!"

Iggy snorted and Fang smirked.

"Shut up!" I hit both of their heads.

Then Nudge and Ella proceeded to make my life even worse.

"Oh, and we're going to do you makeup and hair, too!" Ella shouted from upstairs.

"Ugh."

Iggy and Fang stared at me.

"You didn't put up as much as a fight that we thought you would." Iggy said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Finish the dishes."

"But Maaaaaaaaaax!" They whined.

"SHUT UP AND SUCK IT UP PRINCESSES! IF I HAVE TO WEAR A DRESS, YOU GUYS'RE DOING THE DISHES!"

I got up and left the room when Angel skipped in.

"Hey, Max? Do you wanna know what Fang and Iggy were really thinking about?"

This should be good.

"What?"

"Well, Iggy was thinking that you'd probably end up looking like a slut. What's a slut, Max?"

I choked.

"IGGY!"

I heard chuckles from the kitchen. Whatever. I'd take care of him later.

"So what was Fang thinking, sweetie?"

"He was thinking you'd look sexy."

I choked again.

"FANG!"

More snickering.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO. YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD!"

Back to Angel.

"Max? You didn't answer my question. I know what sexy means, but what's a slut?"

"Um…it's a type of Australian…purple…bunny?"

"But Max, why would Iggy think you'd look like an Australian purple bunny?"

"Never mind, Angel. You'll learn when you're older."

"Okay, Max."

Ugh. Fang and Iggy were such perverts. I'm so going to kill them and then they're going to get-

"Max, what're you thinking about?" Nudge asked. WOAH, SHE'S LIKE A MINI FANG! I DIDN'T EVEN HEAR HER!

"Australian purple bunnies."

"Um…okay…hey, do you want to come to our room so you can help Ella and I pick out clothes? I mean there's this super cute purple dress, but I mean…I don't know. Maybe the silver sparkly one! Cause, like, OMG sparkles are so awesome!"

"Uh…sure, Nudge."

"Yeah! Come on, Max!" Nudge said, grabbing me and pulling me upstairs to her room.

Uh oh.

OMG I'M A LINE BREAK CAUSE SINCE MICHELLE IS SO LAME SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO PUT IN A LINE BREAK! YAY!

Please review! Thanks!

~Just Another Hawk


	2. Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride

Soon it was already three, and the girls insisted on starting my makeover, since they were already ready. I don't see why, cause I mean, why do they need three hours?

Apparently, for hair, makeup, clothes, and "OMG SQUEEAA! SHOES!"

Anyway, moving on. They tore my closet apart, trying to find a dress for me to wear.

"Ugh, Max! How can you not have a single dress in your closet?" Nudge asked, looking annoyed, and like she was about to burst into tears.

"I don't like them, and you guys should know that by now." I said from the chair I was tied up to.

I know. It's sad.

You see, reader, I kept trying to run away when they insisted on curling my hair, so they had to tie me down.

Just then, Ella had one of those epiphanies that makes me love her just so much.

Welcome back sarcasm, how've you been?

"Oh, oh, oh! I know! You're the same size as me! I have the perfect dress for you! I'll be right back!" Ella yelled, excited, as she ran to her room.

"Oh, god, please help me." I banged my head on the table in front of me.

"Oh, c'mon Max. Relax."

Ella came back with a spaghetti strap, knee-length, purple dress that went just to the knees, and the back hung loose, and would stop right above my underwear.

"NO, I'M NOT WEARING THAT! I'LL LOOK LIKE AN AUSTRALIAN PURPLE BUNNIE, DARN IT!"

"No, you won't, Max. You'll look awesome!" Ella exclaimed.

"No, no, and no. Absolutely not." I said, crossing my arms, since, well, I couldn't really change if I was tied up now, could I?

I bolted for the door.

"MAX!" They tackled me just as I reached the door.

Dang, who knew that teenage girls are that strong? Well, I've only seen Ella and Nudge like this once.

Justin Beiber concert.

That's all I need to say.

"Fang will looooove it, Max. He'll think you look hot." Nudge said.

I thought about it. Would Fang like to see me in the dress? Would he think that I looked hot or stupid? The dress didn't look that bad.

HAHAHAHAHA, WHO AM I KIDDING?

Meh. I might as well agree, since Nudge and Ella were glaring at me and were holding up this stick thing that looked really hot. Hair curlers?

"Fine, fine."

"SQUEEEEAAA!" There goes the other eardrum.

When I was leaving to go to the bathroom, I heard Nudge say, "I knew that threatening her with hair curlers would seal the deal." I rolled my eyes, and went to go change. I went back in to their room to see Ella and Nudge contemplating it, with their hands rubbing their chins.

"Does it look that bad?" I asked self consciously.

"OMG Max! You look HAWT, GIRL!"

"Yeah, Max! That dress looks so good on you! I think some…purple eyeshadow? Maybe a little blush, probably a little bit of lip gloss…Hm…I think I'm going to give you the dress." Ella said.

"Uh, no, no. You can keep the dress." I said worriedly, smiling nervously.

"No problem Max, now c'mon. We have to get you all make upped and we have to do your hair."

It felt like hours before they were done. I turned around and gasped at what was in front of me. I looked, completely different. They'd given me these flats (I said NO heels at all), they were black, and had straps that covered my feet. They'd also made my hair curly, and I had loads of junk on my face. The dress worked well with the makeup, and I actually looked…pretty.

"Wow. You guys…I don't look half-bad." I said in shock.

"Awwwwwwww." They squashed me with a hug.

"Thanks, Max! Now, c'mon, we've got to go to the dance club now." Ella screeched.

"Yeah, MAX! LET'S GO!" Nudge grabbed my arm and pulled me downstairs.

When I got downstairs, Fang and Iggy were there, wearing white button down shirts and jeans.

"Hey, you guys are here. We've gotta go." Iggy said.

Fang just stared, and his mouth dropped. Iggy smirked.

"Hey Fang, mind closing your mouth? You'll catch flies. Hmm…let me guess. Max looks hot?"

Fang just nodded. It began to get awkward when my mom walked in the front door.

"Hey guys. I just got back." She hugged all of us. "Well, Iggy and Fang told me about the dance club, and so I turned on a movie for Angel And Gazzy. You guys have fun, okay?"

"Yeah, mom. We will." I said glumly.

She laughed, told us we all looked great and left.

The girls waltzed out the door, and I grabbed Fang's hand and dragged him to the door. He grabbed Iggy and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "If I go down, I'm bringing you with me, man." Nudge blabbed about clothes the whole way to the club. I blocked out whatever she was saying and studied Fang closely. He looked really good tonight. Not that he doesn't always look good, just today, he looked…different, I guess.

Fang saw me looking and smirked.

"Shut up, you idiot." I whacked the back of his head.

"I didn't say anything." He smirked again.

"Whatever." I smiled at him.

Fang put an arm around my shoulder, and told me I looked pretty.

"Really?" I asked. Fang turned to look at me.

"Wait, no, I change that. You don't look pretty, you look gorgeous, like you always are." Fang said in a quiet voice that only I could hear. He then shot me a rare grin, and I couldn't help but grin back. Who knew Fang could be so romantic?

Soon we got there, and we split. Ella and Iggy went to the dance floor, and well, danced, while Nudge went to go hang out with some guy that she met. That left Fang and me.

"Lets go get some drinks." I said.

"Okay, I'm thinking vodka?" I punched his arm and waved my red wristband.

We walked up to the bartender and got some punch. We were drinking and watching people dance when Fang left to go to the bathroom. I sat back and sipped my punch, when a guy came up and stood in front of me.

"Hey, babe. What's your name? You come here often?"

"Okay, first of all, you're a sexist pig, and a pedophile, for liking me, since you're like a bazillion years old. Second, leave me alone, or I swear, I'll kick you ass from here to Switzerland." What's up with all my Switzerland references?

The guy put an arm around my waist.

"LET GO. NOW."

"Oh, come on baby. Don't be that way." Then the guy KISSES ME. HE KISSES ME. I pushed him off me, and punched his face.

"Hey, what the hell?" The guy yelled.

I could see in the background, security guards making their way through, but they were still pretty far away, and seeing as how the guy was still coming onto me, I had to do something.

"Come on, baby. Let's just head over to my place. My parents are gone. It'll be just you and me."

"Shut it, pervert." I shouted. The guy tried to kiss me again, and I shoved him off.

I pulled my arm back to punch him again when Fang came back.

Fang had heard my last shout, and decked the guy.

"Leave…my…girlfriend…alone…you…asshole!" Fang said in between punches.

"Boys, boys, break it up." Oh, so now the security guards are here?

"Fang, come on." I said, dragging him off the guy. Then the guy stood up and ran away. Wimp.

"Stupid asshole." Fang muttered. I turned around and looked him in the eye. His eyes were dark and looked murderous. Then they were filled with worry.

"You okay?" Fang asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. I could've taken care of it myself." I grumbled.

"Yeah, but hey, he was coming on to my girlfriend. I wanted to do something."

"Aw, shucks. Let's go dance or something." I said, smiling at him.

"Okay." Fang and I walked onto the dance floor and danced to some hip-hop song, and then the DJ played a slow song.

"May I have this dance?" Fang said, smiling at me.

"Yes, you may." I replied smiling back at him.

He put his hands on my waist, and I wrapped mine around his neck. He pulled me in close, and we swayed to the music. I looked him in the eyes.

"I love you, Max. And I always will." Fang said in a whisper.

"I love you too."

"Then we kissed. For a long time. For a very long time. But then we broke apart when a click and a flash went off. We looked around in confusion, until we say Nudge grinning evilly, holding a camera.

"Aw, you guys are so cute!" Nudge squealed.

"Nudge. Give. Me. The. Camera. Now." I said, glaring at her.

"Nah, I don't really feel like it." Nudge replied smiling.

Did I mention that she's the devil reincarnated?

I glanced at Fang. We nodded at each other. Then we lunged for Nudge, chasing her around for the camera.

Hope you guys liked it! Review, and tell me what you think!

~Just Another Hawk.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I hope you liked my story! Please just tell me if you want me to upload more to the story. If I get a lot of people asking that, then I will. I hope you liked the story. Thank you to all the people who did review!

~Just Another Hawk~


End file.
